Hello Daddy
by Gleek318
Summary: March madness is driving me mad due to lack of Nuke so I worte this to tide me and maybe some of you over until the 25th
1. Struck

**March Madness is bugging the hell out of me and I need a place to talk about nuke so after viewing the preview for march 24****th**** to 27****th**** and seeing Luke I came up with this**

"She's in a meeting?… Uh, ok well can I set up an appointment with her? Yes my name is Luke Snyder I am the head of the Luke Snyder foundation and I would like to speak to her about creating an alliance with the Illinois Gay/Straight Foundation. March 31st at 4? No that is actually perfect thank you. Alright you have a good day too. Thanks bye." Luke Snyder placed his phone back in the cradle and stood from behind his mahogany desk. With a big smile on his face, he sauntered out to his office door and leaned against the jam as he spoke to his assistant.

"Hey Dominic how's it going." Dominic turned tucking his shoulder length purple hair behind his ears and smiling.

"Fantastic actually! Guess what I just found out?" Luke quirked his eyebrow at the younger man.

"What did you just find out." Dominic smiled wider and laughed a bit.

"The insemination worked! Mary's pregnant and Jessie and I are going to be fathers!" Luke stepped forward and lifted the younger man from his chair, pulling him into a hug.

"Dommy that's fantastic! I am so happy for you! Ugh you are going to be a fantastic father." Dommy pulled away and sat back down.

"Thank you I am so excited! Jessie and I want to spend as much time around Mary as possible through this whole thing." This perked Luke's ears and brought him back to his original intention upon leaving his office. Getting the hell out of there and seeing his boyfriend.

"In that case, get out of here."

"Are you serious?" Dommy asked.

"Yes you deserve the time off. Go! Go and see your man and your almost baby. I wanted to get out of here anyway. Finally got a meeting with Amanda Adams head of the Illinois Gay/Straight alliance and wanted to go and celebrate with Noah." He said the last part rather suggestively and Dominic giggled.

"Alrighty then, thank you Luke and say hi to Noah for me." With that both boys grabbed their belongings and headed for the door Dominic was the first one out, waving good bye as he went. Luke grabbed a stack of papers and exited 3 minutes later. He whipped out his cell phone and pressed 1 on speed dial. He automatically got Noah's voicemail and decided to leave a message.

"Hey Noah it's me. So I'm cutting out a little early today got a little something to celebrate. See you at Java. Love you, bye." He shut his phone and put it back into his pocket. He rounded a corner of the parking lot and heard the distinct sound of a speeding car headed his way. He turned his head and didn't even have time to react before darkness claimed him.

**Chapter 2 coming soon. Please review and comment.**


	2. Realizations

"See you tomorrow Jeff!" Noah said, grabbing his coat.

"Cutting out early Noah?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah Luke's been having a hard time getting a meeting with this organization and I thought I would take him out to dinner, calm him down." Jeff flashed him a smile.

"Sounds fun."

"_Java Jeff!?" _Some girls called seductively from the other end of Java. Jeff just huffed out a breath and slung a towel over his arm.

"I swear that nickname will be the death of me." Noah chuckled and waved good bye as he left. He took out his cell phone and pressed 1 on his speed dial.

-----------------------

Back in the parking lot of the Luke Snyder Foundation, a tall brunet man was leaning over the man he had just accidentally hit with his car. Suddenly the victim's cell began to ring. The man leaned over and pulled the cell out, answering it.

----------------------

"Hello?" An Italian accent rang through on the other end of Noah's cell phone.

"Um, hi. Who is this and why are you answering this phone?"

"My name is Damian." The man said, sounding a little flustered. "I am answering this phone because I just accidentally, um, hit the owner with my car."

"YOU WHAT!?" Noah screamed into his phone, causing Damian to hold Luke's away from his ear. There were a million emotions rushing through him. Anger, fear, anger, surprise, and anger.

"W-w-ww- what the hell happened?" He asked trying to clam down enough to get some information.

"I was coming around a corner, and he came out of nowhere. I swear I did not mean to hurt anybody, I am so so sorry! By the way what is your relation to this man? I can meet you at the hospital."

His relation to Luke? This man just hit the love of his life with a car and he has the audacity to ask his relation? And he wants Noah to be ok with this complete stranger taking Luke to a hospital?

"Oh hell no you are not going anywhere with him! Listen I'm just getting into my car where are you?"

"In the parking lot of the Luke Snyder foundation." The man answered seaming to be calming a bit himself.

"Good, stay on the line with me, use your phone and call an ambulance."

"Why don't I just use this one?"

"Because I want to talk to the dispatcher but I am not leaving you completely alone with him for one second." Damian sighed and took out his cell phone, once he had the hospital on the line, he placed his phone, upside down, next to Luke's.

"Hello? Yes this is Noah Meyer. There's been an accident at the Luke Snyder foundation. Luke has been hit by a car. Five minutes? Good I'll meet the ambulance at the hospital. There will be another man there. He is to get nowhere near the ambulance when you get Luke. Great thanks." Damian hung up with the dispatcher and stayed on the phone with Noah, the whole time telling him Luke's current state, until the ambulance got there and Noah arrived at the hospital, when everybody hung up. Not three minutes of standing outside the hospital and Noah was greeted with the site of Luke being unloaded from an ambulance. Immediately tears sprang to his eyes.

"Oh god Luke." He whispered, rushing to his boyfriend's side. Luckily the paramedic was a friend of Allison and he and Noah had met before. Sp there was no contradiction when Noah began to follow the gurney everywhere. Little did he know, the whole time there was a conflict behind him, with the doctors speaking to Damien, telling him he could not follow the boys anymore.

------------

Three dramatic hours later, Luke started to groan and wake up. At the sound of said groan, Noah sprang to attention, lifting his head from Luke's chest and squeezing his hand.

"Ugh, uh, wh- where am I?" Luke said, his eyes slowly opening, revealing to him a hospital room, and a red eyed Noah, sitting next to him, holding his hand, and stroking him hair.

"Noah? What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Noah cleared his throat and spoke in a soft tone.

"Luke you were coming out of the foundation, and you were hit by a car. I called your cell and the driver answered. Claimed it was an accident, and stayed on the phone with a hysterical me the entire wait for an ambulance." By this point tears returned to Noah's eyes.

"Noah what's wrong?" Luke asked, eyes glued to his boyfriend.

"Whats wrong?" Noah mirrored surprised. "Are you kidding me? You got hit by car! You hit your head! I could've-- I thought I--" Noah dipped his head, unable to finish the sentence. Luke smiled softly.

"You were worried about me?" Noah lifted his head and looked his boyfriend in the eye.

"Of course I was worried about you Luke. I love you." Luke's smile widened.

"I love you too Noah. And you don't have to worry about loosing me. As long as you are here, I will always come home to you." Noah smiled.

"So does your head hurt?" He asked brushing back Luke's blond locks and inspecting his head for damage.

"Feels better when you do that." Luke purred.

"Well how about if I do this?" Noah asked softly, leaning into Luke and pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and loving and filled with emotion. Noah put all of the love he had into that kiss, as did Luke. They remained like this for a few moments, before the damn necessity of breaking for air.

Only then did Luke realize that there was someone standing outside the door staring at him. His eyes immediately froze in fear when they met those of the visitor. It took a few moments but eventually Noah caught on and turned to follow Luke's gaze.

"Am I the only one that sees him?" Luke asked.

"No." Noah said, his voice cold because of the man he was currently looking at. "I see him to. That is the guy that put you here." Luke's eyes widened and he grabbed Noah's chin so they could lock eyes.

"That's the guy that hit me? The one you stayed on the phone with?" He asked seemingly scared of the answer. This really worried Noah and his voice showed it.

"Yeah, it is" He said hesitantly. "He said his name was Dam-- oh no." Noah said in realization. "He told me his name, but I was to worried about you I didn't even hear him." Noah turned his head and his voice turned serious.

"So that's him. Your birthfather."

**DUN DUN DUH!!!! So is it dramatic enough? Because I can add more cheese if necessary, all you have to do is press the litte green button and type.**


	3. Hello Daddy

**OKAY HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3 HOPE IT'S SOAPOPERA-E ENOUGH**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Damian is here." Luke said solemnly. "And that you two talked already." Noah turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Luke I swear if I had any idea that was him on the phone, I would have gone to the foundation instead of just staying on the phone. God I can't believe he hurt you AGAIN!" Luke grasped his chin.

"Noah calm down. You didn't know, you had a lot on your mind." Luke managed a small smirk, trying to cheer his hysterical boyfriend up.

"You think?" Noah asked sarcastically, pulling Luke into a tight hug, which unlike the earlier kiss, Damian saw and acted upon. Before either man could blink, Damian was entering the room. Noah slowly released Luke but stood next to him, grasping his hand.

"You know you have a hell of a lot of nerve coming in here Damian." Noah said venom in his voice. Both men were giving Damian icy glares while he just looked dumbfounded.

"Luciano, who is this man? Why is he so hostile towards me?"

"You mean besides the fact that you HIT my Luke with your CAR?" Noah shouted.

"Noah wait." Luke interrupted, his voice low but stern. "Damian I will only say this once. My name is LUKE the only person allowed to call my Luciano is him." Luke said cocking his head towards Noah.

"And you are?" Damian questioned Noah.

"I'm his boyfriend." Noah said, causing Damian's face to go white.

"So, so your.." He chocked out.

"Still gay? Yeah, shocker right?" Luke said sarcastically. "And this is Noah my boyfriend."

"I would shake your hand but I'm afraid if I let go of Luke I'll punch you in the face." Noah said, squeezing Luke's hand a bit.

"Oh there is no reason to get violent here." Damian said raising his hands in innocence.

"To late for that." Luke said, smirking superiorly.

"Look Luke." Damian said stepping forward. Noah stepped closer to him, still gripping Luke's hand.

"Damian one more step and I will kick your skinny little homophobic ass." Noah said protectively.

"Noah calm down please. I don't like him either, but you in jail for assault would not help things." Noah managed a small smirk and settled in a chair next to Luke, still grasping his hand."

"Luke I just wanted to say.."

"Excuse me." Dr. Bob said coming in the room and interrupting Damian mid sentence.

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with my son?" Damian asked.

"I'm not your son Damian." Luke practically sing songed. "Now let Dr. Bob talk."

"Ok well, it looks like you got lucky Luke." He said while placing X-rays on the wall. "One of your ribs were fractured and you'll have a concussion for the next few days. But other than that you look okay."

"Is the rib serious?" Noah asked, concerning showing in his voice.

"Nothing to worry about Noah. No shards broke off so there is no worry for internal damage. But there is a hairline fracture and I will have to put Luke on bed rest for the next three days. For both conditions and I want you staying still as much as possible for that duration Luke. Only get up when absolutely necessary. Other than that you can go home today."

"So what I have to have somebody there all the time taking care of me?" Luke asked.

"Basically yes. And judging by the smile on Noah's face I'd say he's up to the task." Luke turned his head to see his smiling boyfriend.

"You would do that for me Noah? What about work?"

"They'll understand if I take a few sick days to nurse you back to health."

"But why?" Luke asked smiling, completely forgetting about the unsettling presence in the room.

"Because I love you stupid." Noah leaned in and gave Luke a soft kiss on the lips. That's when Damian decided to remind everyone of his presence by 'clearing his throat.'

"Um you know what why don't you and I go in the hall while Luke gets dressed." Dr. Bob said to the Italian.

"Wel doesn't he have to leave to?" Damian said pointing to Noah.

"Didn't you hear me?" Bob said. "Luke needs help with everything, even dressing. And Noah is going to be the one who helps him." Damian's face went white and before he could protest the door was shutting behind him in the hallway. Luke and Noah waited exactly three seconds before bursting out in laughs.

"Oh sss ow ow ow." Luke said clutching his side but still smiling.

"Oh poor baby." Noah said, reaching under the covers and swinging Luke's legs over the side of the bed.

"It's okay the pain is SOO worth the look on Damian's face!" Noah giggled and got down on one knee so his could slide Luke's pants up his legs.

"God I feel like I'm back in the wheel chair again, having to rely on someone for everything."

"Well there is one difference." Noah said, retrieving Luke's shirt from the closet and sliding it over his head _veeeeerry_ carefully.

"What's that?" Luke asked and Noah slid on his socks and sneakers.

"I never dressed you when you were in your wheelchair. We weren't exactly on the best of terms and even when we were our relationship hadn't become that comfortable yet." Noah finished with the last sneaker and rose to meet Luke's face.

"Well thank got that changed." Luke said. "I like it when you dress me." Luke started to lean into Noah and just when he thought they were going to kiss.. Noah reached under Luke's legs and held him 'bridal style.' Which made a smile as bright as the sun appear on Luke's face, as well as Noah's.

"Noah, thank you." Luke said in a very soft voice.

"For this? Oh this is nothing, you're as light as a feather."

"No, not for this. For everything. For standing up to my father, for being here for me. For being the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." Noah smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Happy to do it." Just then Dr. Bob came in with a wheelchair.

"Not necessary doc, I got him." Bob simply smiled and stepped out of the way. When they got in the hallway Damian turned and saw them.

"Look Luke I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to ever, but please just let me tell you why I came back. Why I was at the foundation today."

"Noah looked to Luke for an answer who debated for a minute in his head before answering.

"You can come back to my house for five minutes, if and only if there is no one home. Any longer than that and I give Noah here permission to kick your ass."

Damian raised his hands again.

"Fair enough."

"Come on Noah, I bet your arms are killing you." Noah smiled and started to walk back to his car. Damian following shortly behind.

**WELL YOU LIKE? YOU HATE? YOU READY FOR CHAPTER 4? JUST PUSH THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON TO TELL ME WHICH.**


	4. Confrentation

**Are you ready for this? No I mean are you sure you're ready? Because it's here, finally the return of Damian! It's gonna be epic! **

**Oh and til then here's chapter 4 **

Driving toward Oakdale in Noah's truck, Luke began to worry.

"Noah?" He asked from the window of the passengers seat.

"Yeah?" Noah asked, glancing over to Luke when ever possible but still keeping his eyes on the road as he traveled down Luke's street.

"Why do you think Damian is back?" Noah sighed as he pulled into the driveway and turned to Luke taking his hands.

"Honestly I have no idea. But, I know this has to be hard for you, seeing him again. Especially after what he did to you."

"Yeah, I wonder if I broke his windshield." Luke said smiling.

"You know I'm not just talking about that. Noah said, trying to be serious.

"I know Noah. I'm just trying to get a few moments of joy in before I have to face _him_." Luke said still smiling.

Then Noah got a smile of his own.

A devilish one.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I just thought of a way to cheer you up." Noah said and before Luke could blink keys were out of the ignition and Noah was sprinting around to Luke's side of the car. Wrenching the passenger side door open, Noah smiled again.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, slightly giggling, no matter how painful.

"This." Noah said. Tucking his keys in his back pocket, he lifted Luke from his seat and swept him into his arms once more.

"Your right this does cheer me up." Luke said, slinging his arms around Noah's neck.

"But seriously you don't have to keep doing this. I'm sure I weigh a ton." Noah continued walking to the front door of the Snyder house.

"Luke, I passed the army physical fitness test less than a year ago. I spend all my time running from class to class, to here, to work. I eat right all the time, and I work out once every week. I think I can manage carrying my boyfriend around when walking causes him horrible pain."

"Aren't you a romantic." Luke said. Suddenly they were at the closed, locked front door and Noah's face turned to one of hilarious frustration.

"I didn't exactly think this through." He admitted. Luke smiled mischievously and slid his hand down Noah's back to his back pocket.

"You sure about that?" He asked, reaching into the pocket, grabbing Noah's ass a bit then bringing his hand up to dangle the keys in front of his boyfriend's face. Noah's grin returned and Luke turned to face the door. Soon Luke had the door open and Noah was walking in, placing Luke on the couch. Just as he did so there was a knock on the door.

"You ready for the fun to begin?" Noah asked standing up. Luke rolled his eyes and pulled Noah in for one last kiss before Noah turned to answer the door. Damian silently stepped in and Noah shut the door behind him.

"Your time starts now Damian." Luke said crossing his arms. Noah was doing the same thing only from a few inches away from Damian.

"First of all, I think Noah and I got off on the wrong foot." He turned to Noah and stuck out his hand.

"Damian Grimaldi." He said. Noah clenched his fists but soon got the strength to reach out his hand and meet Damian's.

"Noah Meyer." Quickly after releasing his hand, Noah went to sit next to Luke, Damian followed him and made himself comfortable on a chair.

"So Damian." Luke said. "You have a reason for suddenly popping back into my life?" Damian dropped his head a bit.

"It's about that money I sent you." He said. "I found out what you were using it for and had to come down and see you."

"Why? Do you not like what I'm doing with the money?" Luke asked superiority apparent in his tone. "Because you know you have no control over that."

"I just wanted to know first why you accepted it, and second why you are not using it to pay for an education. Why are you doing this foundation thing? Isn't school more important?" Luke snorted and smiled, Noah grasped his hand and started stroking the back of it with his thumb

"Well I guess you don't have people following me anymore." Noah's eyes grew big and Luke explained.

"He was an insane control freak that liked having me watched. Anyway," He said returning his attention to Damian.

"I haven't been in school since November. I got kicked out for rigging an election. But a portion of the funding did go to necessary school supplies. Noah's." He said cocking a head to his boyfriend, who smiled.

"Man that's gotta bug you huh?" Noah said. "That why you ran him over, didn't want him helping out his boyfriend? Or was it the fact that the Luke Snyder Foundation supports gay rights?" Damian shook his head.

"No no it's nothing like that. Like I said I wanted to know why Luke wasn't using the money for his education. I had no idea about the election. As for what the foundation supports, Luke was right I have no say in what the money does."

"So that was the only reason you came back? I find that very hard to believe Damian. You always have an ultimatum. What did you want to tell me that your dying again? Or oh take another shot at that camp? Because it won't work. If getting shot in the back for being who I am didn't scare me straight, nothing will." Damian's jaw dropped.

"You were shot? When? Why? By who? And why the hell did no body tell me?"

"Yes Damian your son was shot." Noah said. "Almost two years ago. He was paralyzed for months, in pain for months, and you never even called. Some fantastic father."

"But why were you shot?" Damian asked.

"Because my father was just as bigoted as you ,only he had a gun and a target." Noah said in that calm yet angry tone he has, clutching luke's hand a little harder

"Luke I had no idea. I can't believe this boys presence has put you in harms way." Luke's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well obviously this boy is dangerous to be around. Honestly Luke you really are to soft hearted letting him hang around you." Damian finished standing. And against all the pain in his side Luke stood as well and yelled at the overbearing Italian.

"You listen and you listen good Damian. The only ones who have EVER hurt me, are you and his crazy ass father, and both for the same reason to. And I don't appreciate you coming in here after 2 years, and assuming the role of father and protector, not to mention insulting the love of my life." Noah took that as his cue to stand. Luke needed is emotional support, and his hand right now. That and the fact that Luke was definitely favoring his left side over his right and he was definitely in need of someone to lean on.

"But Luke what about the harm he has caused you?"

"Oh what the hell do you know Damian? You haven't been around for two years! Noah has caused me no harm, in fact when everything else in my life fell apart he was there for me. He supported me in everything I ever did and he helped me even when the actions ended up hurting him. So basically he is everything you aren't. And I love him more than anything else in my life."

"Luke I will always love you, you are my son. The reason I came back here was to see if you will give me another chance."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not your SON! Sss oh ow ow ow." Luke doubled over and Noah placed him back on to the couch.

"Damian your time is up." Noah said, his face as solid as stone.

"Luke please I just want to get to know my son again." Luke set his face.

"That's never going to happen. Now leave."

"Please!" The Italian pleaded.

"Hey you remember that ass kicking I promised. Might want to get out of here before I start in on you." Damian was about to protest but when he was met with Noah's icy glare he decided against it and instead left with a promise to return soon. Noah turned to Luke and sighed.

"Are you okay? You really shouldn't have stood up like that." Noah said, rushing over to him and grazing his side tenderly.

"I'll be fine, I just got so angry at him, it was just like when I stood up at the police station."

"So how did you feel about that? I mean how it went." Noah asked.

"I honestly don't know what to feel besides confidence." Luke said, playing with Noah's hair.

"Confidence in what?" The brunette asked.

"You. I love you with all my heart and I know you will stand by me. The same way I would stand by you." Noah smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

"Oh ow ow ow." Luke said, pulling back.

"Sorry!" Noah winced.

" Here, let me get you upstairs. You need your rest." Noah said, pulling Luke into his arms again. This time Luke fell asleep before Noah even reached his room. He layed Luke down on the bed and propped him self up on one arm, laying next to his dozing boyfriend, all the while placing soft kisses on is head and stroking his hair.

The last thought Noah had before sleep took him was 'Damian do your worst, for my Luciano is invincible.'

**Annnd Scene! Well what you think?**


End file.
